Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the . Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Layout Guide - guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Bleach Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Ninja Gaiden world was the real world. For example, "games" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is a English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. There are various Bleach Wiki that are done in other languages as well that maybe more toward what others maybe looking for. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well as junk trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing in Bleach, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Translations When dealing with the translation of terms on the site we deal in translation of only certain terms. Everything should be as it is in the English games. If you needed to turn to the Japanese media to find the translation, it is not to be used. Only terms that were in Japanese in the English versions of the games are to be used. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which is a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. Powers & Abilities * There are to be no opening paragraphs in the Powers & Abilities section. * Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series. Another example is giving a character more skill then they have shown or overestimating their skill * The Powers & Abilities section has a format that may contain certain classifications where applicable. These classifications are Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert or Average), Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Master, Expert or Average), Durability (Immense or Enhanced), Strength (Immense or Enhanced). The overall differences are dependent on what a character is shown or stated to be capable of in these various areas. *'Immense' is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is discouraged. In the case that no original art can be found, a fan drawing may be used at the permission of an admin. Appearances in Other Media # All information from Dead or Alive or any material that is not from the Ninja Gaiden games is to be added only to a section entitled Appearances in Other Media Vandalism & Language # Removing proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. # This is a encyclopedia of information on Ninja Gaiden; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Refer all speculation to the Watercooler. Further information can be found in our Speculation Policy. Creating new pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in Ninja Gaiden, may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Locations Any location may have is own page as long there is some known information about it, and it is not a subsection of another location. Category:Policy